Kerry's problem
by angelcity
Summary: Kerry has a terrible secret she cant tell anyone, but she soon realizes she will have to and tells Bridget will the two get through it together especially when Bridget finds out who the dad is
1. Chapter 1 the start

This is my first 8 simple rules fan fic so I hope you enjoy 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot. **

Kerry sat with her head in her hands. She was crying because she was hurt and nobody new how much, she had a secret a huge secret, which nobody must ever find out. She couldn't help replaying over in her mind how he said he loved her and would never leave her but now he wasn't here, when she needed him the most.

"Kerry, were back come help us unpack this shopping," shouted her mum Kate.

Kerry washed her face as fast as she could and made sure there was no trace of tears.

"Heya sweetie"

"Heya mum, you have fun" replied Kerry

"Oh yea as much fun is possible trying to drag Rory away from the latest trainers."

"Mum those trainers were cool all my friends have them" complained Rory.

"Well all your friends mums must be rich, those trainers cost more than this shopping"," Kate said

Rory just shook his head and decided that a monkey would be a lot better any way so he headed out to look at the local pet shop.

"Be back for tea," Kate shouted but the door had already been slammed, "Typical."

Kerry had finished her share of the unpacking and grabbed her coat and shoes and slammed the door shut before her mum could tell her to be back for tea.

Kerry was secretly hoping she could walk past his house one more time just to see his face, but she wasn't supposed to feel like that about him any more she was supposed to hate him, look at all the pain he had caused her yet she new she still loved him and she would do anything to get him to love her again. Anything.


	2. Chapter 2 a problem shared

**Sorry my chapters are so short**

Bridget never took her eyes of her sister while they were eating tea and Kerry sensed this.

"Bridget, god stop staring at me like that. Mum tell her."

" Well there is something a little different about you Kerry," replied Kate.

"Oh wow that's fantastic why doesn't the whole world gang up on me, I hate this family," and with that Kerry got up and left the table to her room.

10miniutes later Bridget came in to find Kerry crying on her bed and looking at an old photo album that was now led open on the floor at a picture of Bridget, Kerry, Rory and their dad on the merry-go-round.

"Oh my god I remember that day so well, I was so embarrassed I wanted to stick a bag over my head, but dad was really happy look at him smiling," Bridget laughed.

Kerry led there still crying. Bridget went and sat on her own bed and started to do her nails.

"Hey come on Kerry cheer up"

Finally Kerry stopped crying and looked at her sister. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she hadn't eaten for days.

"That's all right for you to say," she shouted, "You haven't messed up your entire life and made a fool of yourself."

Bridget was getting really confused and worried about her sister.

"Look Kerry you know you can tell me anything…right"

Kerry stood up and sat next to her sister.

"Ok you promise you wont tell anyone though"

"Promise"

"Im pregnant"

So what did you think of that chapter please review but don't be to mean. If you have any suggestions for improvement please tell me. 


	3. Chapter 3 the dad

Dore-malfoy – glad you enjoyed it and no sorry I don't speak Spanish.

**Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed I hope you like this chapter as well. **

"You PREGNANT," screamed Bridget, she was in total shock how could this happen their was no way her 16 year old saint of a sister could possibly be pregnant.

"Shhhhhhhh Bridget, I don't want mum to find out"

Bridget really didn't know what to say she couldn't open her mouth to let the words come out, she hated her sister for getting herself into this mess but at the same time she saw how sad Kerry looked and she knew she needed her help.

"So how for gone are you?"

"Does it matter"?

"Of course it matters, a flaming baby could pop out of you now!"

"Oh yea Bridget, because that's how it works," Kerry retaliated, "But if you must know six months."

"How have you managed to keep it a secret for this long"

"I don't know I guess Im just really good at hiding things"

Kerry had started to get angry and very sarcastic because she knew the question she was dreading so much was about to be asked and then once again she would be all on her own.

"So whose the dad," Bridget asked

This was it should she tell her sister who the dad was, she couldn't look her sister in the eye, must she need to know, why did she have to ask.

"Im not sure your gonna like the answer to this though"

"Just tell me, it cant be much worse than knowing ma sister is pregnant."

Kerry wasn't to sure that her sister was right, but she knew she had to tell her.

"Ok here it goes, the babies dad is Kiel" Kerry said before she began to cry again.

Bridget didn't know what to do she just sat there and stared at her sister, what had Kerry done.

**(A/n really sorry for the spelling of his name if its wrong please tell me and I will change it)**


	4. Chapter 4 Regrets

**Thank-you to Krazypirategurl who corrected my spelling and has been reviewing and to Dore – malfoy who has been sending great views. **

"KYLE" screamed Bridget.

Kerry was wondering if Bridget had worked it out yet. She looked at Bridget who seemed to be thinking and counting on her fingers. Kerry held her breath knowing that the next time Bridget spoke she would be killing her.

I can't believe you," Bridget screamed," That was when I was still going out with him how could you, I was dating him and you were sleeping with him," Bridget yelled.

Kerry new better than to reply after all what could she say, oh Im so sorry. No matter what she was going through Bridget would not stand by her sister any more.

"Im going for a walk and then Im telling mum what a slag you are," Bridget said calmly but at the same time snarling at her sister.

"No please Bridget you can't mum cant find out about this, you promised"

"Even if I did promise, which I didn't I take it back"

Kerry looked at her sister who looked away and slammed the bedroom door behind her as she left.

Kerry sat on her bed looking at the photo book. She turned the pages until she came to one of her sister and Kyle kissing, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Kerry take a picture of me and my gorgeous girlfriend," shouted Kyle_

_Kerry ran over grabbed the camera and took the picture without looking._

"_Hey Kerry we weren't ready we were still kissing," Joked Kyle _

"_Yea his rite take another one my hair was a rite mess," Complained Bridget._

"_Take it yourself" she grumbled and through the camera back at her sister._

_Kerry walked around the mall until she_ _found a bench were she took a seat._

"_Someone's not in a good mood."_

_She looked up and Kyle was staring at her. He sat himself down besides her and_

_They looked at each other for a moment before Kyle leaned in and kissed her and without pulling away Kerry leaned in for the kiss._

_End flashback_

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

How could she have been so stupid she saw how happy Bridget looked and even Kyle that was the start of all these bad things happening. Kerry new that all she could do was hope her sister wouldn't tell anyone for a little bit longer and then hopefully everything would be ok, but until then she had to work on this hiding the pregnancy she looked like a balloon sooner or later someone will be able to tell. How much she regretted being in this state and breaking her sisters heart was beyond healing.

**I forgot to mention that Bridget and Kyle broke up 2 days after the flashback. **


	5. Chapter 5 Alot of pain

Kerry sat in her room knowing that she had to tell her mum that she was pregnant TODAY, she couldn't wait any more the baby would be born soon and then what would she do.

"Mum there's something you need to know," Kerry said in a shaky voice.

"What is it sweetie," Kate grinned.

Kerry got a sudden feeling her mum already new what this whole conversation was bout.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this"

Kerry new full well she had to do this and there was no turning back.

"Im pregnant," Kerry began to cry.

Her mother stood up and looked at her.

"I thought you were, you were always a bit of colour and you seemed to put on loads of weight"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted to see if you could come and tell me yourself, and you did and I am so proud of you, although I am also very disappointed in you."

Kerry's continued to cry and she jumped up to hug her mum, she had never been so scared in her entire life, all she wanted was her mum, dad and Kyle but she couldn't forget about talking to her sister Bridget who she knew absolutely hated her.

Kerry was sat in her room when she heard Bridget and her mum talking, then shouting and then Bridget screaming Kerry's name and before Kerry even had time to think her bedroom door flung open and her mum stood there staring into Kerry's eyes with a look of anger that Kerry had never seen before.

"Bridget has just told me the bits you have failed to inform be about this pregnancy," screamed Kate

Kerry new she was in huge trouble now, Bridget had told her mum EVERYTHING about Kyle being the dad, how she slept with Kyle while he was still dating Bridget. Kerry couldn't look at her mum.

"So is it true"

"Of course it is," Bridget came barging in shouting at her mum

"How could you," replied Kate

Kerry didn't answer there was no time; she felt a huge pain shoot through her stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Kate and even Bridget forgot all about the argument and how much they hated Kerry at this moment when they saw how much pain she was in.

"Bridget call an ambulance now," Kate screamed

Bridget couldn't move she looked at her sister in shock, she was screaming and struggling to breathe. Finally she ran to the nearest phone and dialled 911, she asked for an ambulance and explained the situation. Now all they could do was wait.

**Hope you like this chapter and sorry for not updating sooner. Ok now I need a vote so you want things to turn out good or bad please give me your honest opinion and if you have any good ideas please tell me. Thank-you and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye!

Sorry the font is going to be different in this chapter (that's if it looks any different). Ok I decided that things are going to turn out bad, I hope you don't mind.

"Mum call him please call him" 

"Call who sweetie"

"HIM," Kerry Screamed

Kate new who she wanted them to call Kyle, but she didn't want the family to have anything to do with Him. She looked deep into Kerry's eyes and saw the pain and hurt and she realised that this was really what Kerry wanted.

"Bridget there's a pay phone over their go an ring Kyle of it."

"Me, I don't wanna ring him."

"I know but please do it for your sister."

For her sister, the only thing Bridget wanted to do for her sister was to stop the pain and then kill her. Although she hated Kerry she couldn't make that hatred last when she looked at how much pain she was going through.

"Fine," Bridget said as she ran to the nearest phone. She began to frantically dial Kyle's number into the keypad, and listen to the ringing tone, until somebody finally picked up.

"Hello," Spoke a familiar sounding voice.

"Kyle."

"BRIDGET," Kyle shouted. He was lost for words, they hadn't spoken since, well since they had broken up and now she was on the other end of the phone.

"So how you been Bridget."

"Don't even talk to me, just listen. Kerry told me everything you and her did and how she is pregnant, and before you ask yes are mum already knows," She took a deep breath before continuing; she really didn't want to cry while talking to Kyle. I don't want him to comfort me she kept thinking. But deep in the back of her mind that's all she wanted, although she hated him so much all she wanted was for him to comfort her and be here, "Kerry was rushed into hospital about 10mins ago she's really ill and in a lot of pain she just wanted you to know that the baby could be on its way."

"Should I come down?"

"That just might not be the best idea, we'll call you after the birth or when ever."

They both said their good-byes once again and Bridget put the phone back on the receiver. It had felt so good for her to here his voice, it had made everything seem false, like one big dream. She made her way back to were her mum was sat waiting for the doctor's news on Kerry.

"Did it go ok," Kate asked

"Yea, he asked whether he should come down or not, but I told him we would ring him when the baby's born."

The two sat there arm in arm for over an hour, nobody said anything they didn't want to break down and start to cry. Kate couldn't stand knowing her little baby girl would be a mum and Bridget still couldn't understand whether she was supposed to forgive her sister. At 5:00pm a small Doctor came out and told them that they had stabilized Kerry and the baby should be due in just over an hour.

"You can go and sit with her now if you would like," the small doctor said.

The two stood up and followed the doctor to a small room. As the door opened Kerry looked up and tears began to fall from her yes. Kate was the first to make a move and planked herself down in the nearest chair; Bridget soon followed and sat in the chair on the opposite side. Nobody said much; there was some small talk about what Kyle said and about how Kerry felt. Soon enough an hour had past then an hour and half. The doctors made regular check-ups on Kerry, and no sooner had one left than Kerry started screaming, she grabbed her mums hand as the doctor began to explain what was happening.

"Just keep breathing, deep breathes, in and out," Someone was saying to her.

This went on for fifteen minutes until Kerry passed out. The doctors asked Bridget and Kate to leave so they had more room to work with.

"She will be ok wont she mum."

"Of course she will Kerry's strong"

The took there seats and waited until the doctors would tell them the news. It felt like they had been waiting there for ages, until the small doctor came out with a strange expression on his face. Kate couldn't tell whether he was happy or sad.

"Well congratulations, the baby was born successfully and I breathing on its own just fine."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief and Bridget began to smile.

"There is however one problem."

This was it there was always bad news.

"Kerry is having major breathing difficulty's and we are doing all we can to help her, but the chances are she wont make it. Im so sorry."

"Is she awake now," Kate asked.

"Can we go and see her," Bridget cried.

The doctors led the way to the small room again were Kerry was holding a little girl in her arms.

"Mum," she had removed the mask and was trying to speak. She started to cough and her breathing slowed down immensely.

"Don't talk sweetie," Kate said while putting the mask back on her daughter pale face.

"I love you so much Kerry. I don't hate you for what you've done. Please don't leave me!" Bridget now had tears pouring out of her eyes.

The doctors didn't want to break up the family but there was a question they needed to ask.

"The child, who will look after her."

"I will," Said Kate

"I'll help," said Bridget

There was so much talk going on that nobody heard Kerry until she had said it two or three times.

"Ky – le," she said, "Beth-any go Ky- le."

Nobody new what to say. At that moment the door swung open and there stood Kyle and Rory.

"Rory, Im so sorry I forgot to get you we were in such a rush," Kate had been dreading the next question she would have to ask her son, "Have you been told."

Rory didn't speak he just nodded his head and ran to hug his sister, telling her how much he loved her while at the same time crying.

"Mrs H"

"Kyle," Kate looked into his eyes and new he wanted to know whether he could go and see his baby girl and Kerry. She nodded.

"Heya cutie," He smiled stroking baby Bethany's cheek. He stopped and looked up at Kerry who slowly lifted the baby towards him. Kyle took the child and smiled.

"Yours…. love you," Kerry smiled she was happy that the last face she would see was his, and the last sound she would hear was her baby laughing. She closed her eyes and took her last breath.

"I love you to," Kyle said before crying.

They spent time grieving over Kerry and hugging one another until they new it was time to discuss. Plans for Bethany's childhood. They finally decided that on Kerry's wishes it would be Kyle's.

I hope you liked that chapter. I know it was one of my longest but I hope you read it and enjoyed. My next chapter will be just as sad, but it will be cheery soon I hope. Please review it makes me feel like my stories actually mean something to the people who read them.


	7. Chapter 7 The funeral

It had been nearly three days since Kerry's death and for the time being Kate was looking after Bethany until after the funeral.

"Bridget, Rory, are you ready yet," Shouted Kate from the bottom of the stairs. Nobody answered her but she assumed they heard. This was it, the day of the funeral nobody wanted to go, it would be to hard to sit there and hear all the wonderful things about such a loving daughter, sister and mother. Ten minutes later both Rory and Bridget came into the living room. Neither of them spoke they just sat there. Kate new not to bother them they still hadn't got over Kerry's death and neither had she.

"Well come on," Kate said trying to sound calm, "The cars here to take us."

They stood up and made there way to the car. The journey seemed to take forever and the silence was awful.

"Mum," whispered Bridget.

"Yes."

"I really miss her, it doesn't seem that long ago that I said I hated her or that we hugged each other."

"I know we all miss her."

"Mum."

"Yes Rory."

"Can I hold Bethany for a bit her eyes remind me of Kerry so much."

"Of course," smile Kate and she passed Bethany over to his uncle.

Once everyone was at the church and in his or her seats the ceremony began. It didn't seem that long ago to Kate that they had been here to say good-bye to Paul.

"Kate would you like to say a few words."

Kate stood up and walked towards the alter. She looked around the room at all the faces some trying to smile some expressionless and others crying. She looked down at her kids and saw the mascara that had run down Bridget's face and the red circles around Rory's eyes.

"It wasn't long ago that most of us were here for another member of are family's funeral, Paul Hennessey and this funeral hurts just as much. Kerry was a smart, clever, talented girl in he's and a lot of other peoples eyes, but deep down there was something more to her that not many people could see, but Paul new it was there. Yes under all that sarcasm and grumpiness there was a happy, cheerful girl that loved. She loved so many people even when they broke her heart. All I can say is that she will be missed so much and that no one will ever be able to replace my little care bear," Kate finished. She walked carefully back into her seat and started to let herself cry, it was now clearer than ever that she had lost one of her greatest daughters in the world.

"Mum that was really good, Kerry wouldn't of liked it though she would of probably was laughing at you," Bridget smiled."

Bridget, Rory and Kate stood there laughing and talking about the things Kerry used to do when Kyle walked over.

"Hi."

"Kyle."

"Great speech, Kerry would of laughed at it though."

"Yea that's what I was just saying," replied Bridget.

Kate new it was time to give Bethany over to Kyle but she couldn't help looking at her cheeky little smile and wishing she could have her forever. She took the baby off Rory and handed her over to Kyle.

"Take care of her, and don't forget to tell her about her mother," Cried Kate.

Bridget, Rory and Kate said there Good-byes to Bethany hoping that Kyle would bring her to see them someday, and feeling like they had lost so much in a week walked back to the car trying to comfort each other. Kyle looked down at the baby he held and back at the tree walking of and he too turned around and left the church. Of course he would tell her about her mother, after all she was an angel.


	8. Chapter 8 tough times

Wow! I haven't updated this story for ages, but I was reading my reviews and they were all wonderful so I thought maybe I should add a few more chapters. This is for all my fantastic readers.

Kyle just couldn't believe the little girl he was holding in his hand. She had a wonderful smile, beautiful eyes and was laughing to herself. She didn't understand were she was and Kyle wished he didn't either.

The first weeks passed by slowly and as Bethany grew up Kyle could see the resemblance to Kerry, at times he couldn't bare to look her in the eyes and when she called him to be held, the memories all came flushing back.

Kyle soon got used to the idea of having Bethany with him and at times he could cuddle up to her all night. He did soon realise that that would have to change. He couldn't keep Bethany away from her Hennessey family for long and he knew that one day, even though he didn't want to he would have to tell her everything about her mother.

When Bethany's first birthday arrived Kyle really didn't know what to do. He couldn't look at her without thinking about the day Kerry died. How could he celebrate when a year ago today a tragic incident happened?

The day seemed to drag on all he wanted was to go to bed and wake up to the start of a new happier day were he could look at his daughter without feeling this amount of pain.

At least Bethany still looked happy enough, and most of all at least she wasn't old enough to ask questions about Kerry, that was yet to come!


	9. Chapter 9 unexpected

Omg I only just realised that I had 33 reviews and I was so shocked that I thought I'd post chapter 8, but then I began to read my story and I noticed that some chapters were not that good especially chapter 8, so I just want to apologise for that and say do not stop reading because from now on I am going to update more frequently with longer chapters that are actually good, you see I didn't realise quite so many people liked it.

Writer-princess11 - thank you so much for your review, oh and yes I did notice that I am in your favourites YAY! Well I hope you keep reading, oh and reviewing

LenniluvsBrian – Thank you, cant believe I made you speechless yay that makes me happy, no offence.

Rainbow Prism – WOW thank you, yea I'm sorry bout the whole accent thing I will try harder, but your review is what's inspiring me to write even better

Dore-Malfoy – well here is even more of it so hope you are still likening it and please keep reviewing

Sorry to anyone I didn't mention but I thank you a lot and hope that you will keep reading my story as well.

Anyway on with the story.

The next day Kyle awoke to the screams and cries form Bethany. He stood up and reached into her cot pulling her and a few blankets out. He smiled softly at her and began to rock her carefully. He carried her gently downstairs and began to make a butte up for her. "Here we go," he said placing the bottle in her hands and smiling as she took it and began to laugh.

He moved the settee and settled himself down watching telly with Bethany on his knee sucking away at her juice, he was just about to put Bethany on the floor when the mail arrived, He stood up and walked over to were it lay scattered out, "Just great more bills," he muttered throwing them onto the already overflowing pile. He suddenly stopped and looked down, "ohhh there's one here for you Bethany," he smiled walking over to were she sat, still drinking happily from her bottle.

He placed her back on his knee and began to open the envelope, a small note slipped out and fluttered to the ground, he looked at it and then carefully he moved Bethany so he could bend down and pick it up, he placed it to one side while he continued to pull out the contents of the envelope. He glanced at the front, HAPPY 1st BIRTHDAY, it read.

"Look Bethany, You've got a birthday card," He opened it up and began to read, "To Bethany, Hope you have a wonderful Birthday, love you lots…" he paused seeing the names that were written on the card and then he took a quick glance at the note before continuing, "Grandma Kate, Bridget, Rory, CJ and great Grandpa," He looked down noticing there was an extra piece, "p.s Your Mam and Grandpa would properly want to wish you Happy birthday to, and we just want you to know that they are both watching over you, she'll always love you and so do we." He blinked back a few tears and threw the card to the side, he let go off Bethany and she began to run around the room as if nothing had happened, He sat there in silence and the noticed the piece of paper.

He picked it up and glanced down at it, in the same writing as the one on the card was written a short message,

_We will be making a visit to celebrate, Bethany's first _

_Birthday on the 19th July, we will be there at 12:30pm. _

_I understand that it will be the day after her birthday _

_But we had somewhere to bed_.

_Kate _

He noticed the ink on the paper was smooched and gathered that she must have been to visit Kerry's grave, He still hadn't been yet and he wasn't intending to go any time soon, he didn't think he could face up to that yet. He glanced up at the clock and noticing that it was already 12:oopm jumped up and began to get Bethany ready.

_Why do they have to come, _He kept asking himself, _I don't want them in her life I don't want to have to explain_.

The doorbell rang and echoed throughout the house, it seemed much louder to him than usual. He picked up Bethany and began walking down the stairs, he took a deep breath and opened the door,

"Hay Mrs Hennasy," Kyle forced a smile to his face, but she was paying no attention, she was looking at the baby sitting in his arms laughing like there was nothing wrong, and when Kyle next looked at her she was shaking and had tears falling down her face so fast that he didn't know what to do.

I know it still wasn't that long but I know the next chapter will defiantly be long. Hope everyone enjoyed and please please please review. Till next time cya xxxxxxxx


End file.
